We'll cheer you up
by Amy Prime04
Summary: Amy (my OC) and Smokescreen see that Optimus was feeling down. They wanna cheer him up so he can smile...or laugh.


_**Sup guys! Time for my next story! I've got more surprises on the way too. Okay this one's about my OC Amy and Smokescreen…..and Optimus Prime. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Amy walked through the base both sad and bored. Bored because there was nothing to do because everyone except her Smokescreen, and her father Optimus Prime were inside the base. The reason why she was sad was a different story.

Prime was…...distant. Ever since more decepticon activity arrived in nevada, her father hasn't been the same since. And the fact that Fowler kept calling him about the damage they have caused. He didn't wanna admit it, but it was driving him crazy. And Amy knew it.

She had to help her father, but she didn't know how. Until an idea popped in her head. Back on cybertron, Prime used to have tickle fights with her when she was a youngling. She still remembered how she laughed every time he tickle one of her very sensitive ticklish spots. It made her smile at the thought of it. If she can just get him to laugh, maybe he wouldn't be so sad anymore. She was gonna need help.

Amy ran towards Smokescreen's berth room and burst through the door. "Smokescreen!"

"AHHHHH!" Smokescreen said as he fell off his bed and onto the floor. "Oops, sorry." Amy said as Smokescreen sat up. "What do you want?"

"I need your help. Its about my dad."

"You mean Prime?"

"Yes." Soon, Amy told him everything about her plan and soon he had a smirk on his face as well. "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but…."

"I know…..I know…." Amy said with the same expression on her face.

* * *

Smokescreen and Amy crept through the halls to Prime's berth room. Once they made it, they found him sound asleep on the bed. "He's so peaceful."

"Too bad we have to wake him up."Smokescreen replied as he crept towards him. He was right in front of him as he slowly climbed onto the bed without making a sound. "Okay, when I wake him up, you sit on his back, got it."

"Got it." Amy then tiptoed towards her father as she was right in front of his face this time. "Ready?"

"Ready." Smokescreen said as he saw the little Prime lightly shake her father. When she did, Prime's optics were one as he groaned in annoyance. "Amy, why do you disturb my stasis?"

"Oh nothing, just to hear you laugh." Before Prime could say anything, Smokescreen was sitting on his back completely. Prime tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he couldn't. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Don't worry Prime will be done soon." Smokescreen said sarcastically. "Smokescreen if you-"

"You've been stressed lately and we thought we could give you a little treat." Amy said as she poked her father's side. Prime made a cute squeak which immediately caught Smokescreen's attention. "You wouldn't…."

"Oh but we would. Can I do it now?"

"Yes Smokescreen." As soon as Amy gave the word, Smokescreen wiggled his fingers down Prime's sides. Optimus couldn't hold his giggles and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO PLEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! LET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Aw but we just started." Amy said with a smirk as she jumped on the bed towards her father's feet and started to stroke his bare feet. Prime exploded. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO DON'T DO THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT"

"Aw is the all mighty Prime a little ticklish?"

"Amy, I think he has a very cute laugh."

"So do I Smokescreen. Coochie coochie coo." Amy cooed as she moved her servos down to his tires. "NO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HO! YOU LITTLE RASCALS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Smokescreen, tickle faster!"

"With pleasure." Smokescreen said as he wiggled his fingers faster which caused the Prime to wiggle harder. "SMOKESCREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN! GET OFF MY BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK!" Prime used all his strength that he had left to turn over on his back as Smokescreen and Amy went with him. Smokescreen was now on his stomach under Prime while Amy was trapped under his legs. Prime breathed heavily and started to get up. He grabbed both Smokescreen and his daughter and put them right next to each other. He had a smirk on his face. "So you two like causing mischief with a Prime huh?" Both of them gulped. "W-We just w-wanted to h-help you."

"You re-really do have a nice laugh d-dad." Both of the prisoners smiled nervously. "Why thank you both." Prime said as they both breathed a sigh of relief. "But…" Both of them looked back at Prime. "A wrong deed doesn't go unpunished as the humans would say." he said as he stroked his finger along Amy's stomach which cause her to squeak. It was even cuter than Prime's. "Aw, is my daughter still ticklish?" he said as he wiggled his fingers down her stomach. Amy soon was bursting with laughter. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD! LET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I don't think so." he replied as he then started to tickle Smokescreen's stomach as well. Soon Optimus's berth room was filled with laughter, craziness and joy. After a couple of minutes, he decided to stop. The two robot teens breathed heavily as they both sat up. "So, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes."

"And what was that lesson?"

"Never tickle a Prime."

"Or?"

"Or you'll pay the price for it." Prime smiled and helped them to there feet. "And….thank you." Both of them looked towards Prime. "Really?"

"Yes, I really needed that."

'Oh well….you're welcome."

* * *

It was midnight and the base was as quiet as a mouse. Amy was in her berth room laying on her bed. She couldn't sleep. Why? Because she was thinking about a memory.

* * *

_10 years earlier (she's 15 btw)_

_Amy, a 5 year old youngling was running around the house trying to get away from her father. It was almost midnight and her father Optimus had to get her to bed. "Amy, get back here."_

"_Haha, you can't catch me." Amy said as she ran faster. She was running for another few minutes until she ran into a pile of pillows. She laughed when she got out of the pile of pillows. "Gotcha!" Optimus said as he swept her up into his arms. "Time for the tickle monster!" he said as he wiggled his fingers to her stomach. Amy laughed so hard she tried to push his hands off of her. "Daddy, it tickles." she said as her father started blowing raspberries into her stomach which made her laugh even more._

_After a few minutes, he lifted her up in the air and caught her. "So are you ready for bed now?" Prime asked as Amy nodded. "Good cause if you weren't I'd be tickling you until you were." he said as he kissed her cheek which made her giggle._

* * *

Amy smiled as the memory. She hopped it'll always stay with her forever.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed my first story! I also hope you liked my little bonus. ;P**_


End file.
